Attacked
by TamJaspie
Summary: Some Tam to help me get back into writing. A little bit sad but hopefully you'll enjoy it. :-) (Not linked to my other stories so uses different ideas.)


**A/N This was going to be on another one-shot I was doing to get back into writing, but this one has come first so I'll put it here instead. :-)**

**I'm back! (I think...) I just thought I'd write a little one-shot to try and get back into writing, see if it works. Then I'll hopefully be back to updating my other stories. (I have a poll on my profile about which stories are your favourite, and I'll update ones with the most votes most often. :-) ) This is from Sam POV. (This is not related to any of my other FanFics though, so the ideas are going to be different.)**

**This was inspired by watching a rehearsal of the play 'Jamaica Inn' when I was at my aunt's house. I'm hoping to go and see it but she lives a long way away so I probably won't... :-( I can still hope though! XD**

**Also, I don't usually write in present tense, so if at any point it goes into past tense, please tell me so I can correct it! :-)**

It's dark. The rain is lashing down in front of me and I cannot see. The wind whips it into my face, forcing it into my mouth, my nose. I can't breathe.

Then suddenly he pounces on me, pushing me down onto the ground, into the dirt. I try to fight but he's too strong, tying a rag around my mouth and binding my hands together with rope. I try to scream, to call for help, but I can't make a sound: the rag scratches my tongue; the rope bites into my wrists.

I try to get up but he pushes me down again, putting his face close to mine. I can feel his hot, foul-smelling on my face and begin to wriggle away, trying to escape. He puts his hand up and grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling it hard.

"You stay still and this won't hurt, much."

Then he laughs, a deafening laugh that hurts my ears and echoes all around us. Then, as the echoes die, he starts to take off my jacket, laughing at the panic on my face as I know what's going to happen, what he's going to do to me. I wince as his laugh once again hurts my ears. But there is nothing I can do, only lie and wait...

Suddenly another man runs towards us and dives at the man on top of me, pinning him to the ground.

"Leave her alone! She has done nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to deserve this!"

I immediately recognise the voice as Tom's, who has been my boyfriend for the past year.

"Either you go, right now, and never bother us again, or I call the police. Your choice."

The man looks from me, to Tom, and back again, before getting up and running into the night. Tom then turns to look at me. He notes the terror on my face and my eyes, that are filled with pain and fear, shining with tears, before gently undoing the rag from my mouth and the rope from my wrists and taking me into a hug.

"Shh. It's OK, I'm here now."

He hugs me close as I begin to break down, dissolving into tears. He holds me, even though he could have left ages ago, because he loves me. He'd do anything for me, and for that I'm grateful.

"You're safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Tom's promise warms my heart as we sit on the pavement in the chilly January air, taking comfort from being in each other's arms. I'm still scared, but I can feel my heartbeat slowing down gradually.

"Come on. Let's go home and get out of this rain."

Tom stands up before extending his hand, waiting for me to take it. I grab his hand tightly and he pulls me up before pulling me close to him.

"Are you OK walking or should I get the car?"

I look at him, silently pleading him not to leave me by myself. He seems to get the message as he nods, and then wraps his arm around my shoulders, guiding me down the dark, wet roads.

Very soon, we get home, and, as my knees buckle, Tom gently scoops me up and carries me to bed. He gently places me down before getting in next to me.

"Sleep well. I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be here all night."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, before I relax, let out a sigh, and drift into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms...

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please R&R! :-D**


End file.
